TOW Chandlers accident
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Chandler has an accident. That's all I'm saying. But don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. R&R Pleeaasee


Chandler awoke after a long sleep, greeted by Monica smiling at him.

''Good morning, handsome.'' Monica gave him a lingering kiss.

''Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?''

''Good, but not much. You know one would think I'd be worn out after last night but I'm up since 5.''

''Just watching me sleep since then?''

''Kinda.''

''I don't know if that's creepy or romantic.'' He stated. Monica decided to ignore the comment. She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

''You know, you're sexy when you sleep.''

''And I'm not when I'm awake?'' He pretended to be hurt.

''I think I gave you the answer to that question last night.'' She grinned. ''It's interesting to watch you sleep. It's one of my favorite things to do.''

''Ok, well, you know I do that too. But tell me, what do you do when you're watching me sleep.''

''I always think about you and us. And I always find new things about your face that I love. Like that little freckle right there.'' She put her finger on the birthmark above his eyelid. ''There are just two things that bother me while you sleep.''

''And what would those be?''

''1: I miss your eyes. 2: I miss your voice.''

''You and I both.''

''We both watch you sleep and miss your eyes and voice.''

''No I do that with you.''

''C'mere.'' She kissed him deeply and pulled him on top of her. The second things started to heat up, Chandlers alarm went off.

''I could call in sick and stay if you want me to stay.'' Chandler suggested.

''You know how much I want you here the whole day, but you have to go to work. Doug may fire you if you don't show up.''

''Naaah, it's just one day more. Doug won't do anything.''

''Chandler, do you have to make this harder on me than it already is?''

''Sorry.''  
''C'mon I'll fix you breakfast.''

''No, no, no, you stay put. Get some sleep.''

''Alright. Have a good day.''  
''I'll try. See you later?''

''Oh, yes. I'll miss you.''

''Me too.''  
''I love you so much.''

''I love you too.''

''And to make up for later...'' She got on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. ''Be careful with the traffic.''

''Don't worry.''

''Ok, see you later, baby, I love you.''

''Love you, too. See ya.'' And with that, he left.

A couple hours later, Monica stood in the kitchen, making dinner. The whole gang entered.

''Hey Mon, we're not interrupting some romantic dinner stuff, are we?'' Rachel asked.

''Nope, Chandler's not even here yet. And I thought you'd stop by so there's enough for everybody.'' Monica replied.

''Oh, great I'm starving.'' Joey said as he sat down at the table.

''Here you go, Joey.'' Monica placed a plate full with Pasta in front of him.

''Where is Chandler anyway?'' Pheobe asked.

''He's at work.'' Monica replied.

''But shouldn't he be here by now?'' Ross asked.

''Yeah, usually he's here by now. He's late.'' Monica looked at her watch.

''Don't worry. He probably just got caught up.'' Rachel reassured her.

''Yeah, I hope so.''

A half hour later they were all sitting on the couch, Monica walked out of the bedroom.

''What time is it?'' She asked.

''7:30.'' Ross answered after looking at his watch.

''Ok, he's over an hour late now.''

''Don't worry.'' Rachel walked over to her.

''I just hope nothing happened to him.'' Monica sighed. The phone started to ring. ''I'll get it.'' She walked over to pick up the phone.

''Hello?... Yes, this is Monica Bing... That's my husband... What? What happened?... Is he ok?... Thanks, I'll be right there.'' She hung up the phone.

''What happened?'' Rachel asked.

''Chandler's been in an accident. He's at the hospital.''

''Well, let's go!'' Pheobe said.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

''I'm Monica Bing. I got a call from someone. She said my husband Chandler Bing is here.''

''Yes, you talked to me. You can see your husband. Do you want me to show you his room?''  
''Yes, please. Will he be ok?''

''Yes, he'll be fine. But only one at a time can see him.''

''Ok.''

When they got to Chandlers room, Monica slowly opened the door and walked in. She walked over to Chandler and took his hand. He slowly opened his eyes.

''Hey.'' Monica greeted and offered him a smile, trying to stop the tears.

''Hey.''

''How are you feeling?''

''Alright.''

''What happened? Nobody told me anything.''

''Well, I walked across the street when a car came around the corner, full speed. I don't remember anything afterwards. They just said that the driver of the car was wasted.''

''Oh my god.'' Monica started to cry.

''Shh, don't cry, Mon. I'm fine.'' He reached up to caress her face.

''This is all my fault.'' Monica started to cry harder.

''What? This was this drunk guys fault.''

''But you offered me to stay and I told you to go to work. If I would've let you stay nothing would've happened.''  
''Don't worry. It was just bad luck. That's all. And look at me. I think I got out of this pretty well.''

''But you could've been killed. I don't know what I'd do if you were.''

''C'mere.'' He pulled her down to him and let her cry into his shoulder. ''Look at me. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. Ok?''

''Yeah, you're right.''

The nurse entered.

''Mr Bing? How are you feeling?''

''I'm good.''  
''You must have had an angel watching you or something. You only have some broken ribs and well you know about the dislocated shoulder. You should be able to go home in about an hour.''  
''Ok, thank you.''

''No problem.'' The nurse left.

''You have broken ribs?'' Monica asked.

''Yeah look.'' He pushed the blanket away to reveal his bare upper body and his chest covered with bandages.

''Oh god, Honey. That must hurt so bad.

''It's alright. They gave me a lot of painkillers.''

''And your shoulder?''

''Well, you know how they say relocating your shoulder is one of the most painful things you can do?''

''Yes.''

''That's not a myth.''

''Is there anything I can do?''

''You could ask the doc to show you how to relocate a shoulder. You know just in case.'' He joked.

''I love you.'' She laughed and kissed him.

''Seriously.''

''I'll ask him.''

''Thanks.''

''So, do you wanna go home?''  
''Yeah.'' He tried to sit up but failed. ''But not by myself.''

''Let me help you.'' She helped him sit up and wrapped his jacket . ''By the way. The guys are here, too. They're all so worried about you.''

''You really made a huge deal outta this, didn't you?''

''Well, nobody told us anything. You could have been in a coma without us knowing. And they acted alright. I've been worried sick about you.''  
''Aww, honey.'' He tried to hug her but couldn't move his arm that far. ''Ok, could you just hug me?''

She put an arm around him and they walked out in the hall together where the others were waiting. They were greeted by a chore of 'Are you ok?' 'What happened?' And 'We were so worried about you!'

After Chandler explained everything, they got home and went to bed. Chandler was already under the covers and Monica layed down next to him.

''So no sleeping in your arms for a while, huh?'' She asked.

''Well, my right shoulder was dislocated and the broken ribs are also on the right. And you sleep on my right. We could switch bedsides if you want. But I know you always sleep on the right side and you don't really want to change that.''

''Mhhm, sleeping in your arms or keeping my side of the bed. That's a toughy.'' Monica said sarcastically. ''Let's switch.''

Chandler moved over to her side and Monica layed down on his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

''You know I sleep here when you're not around.'' Monica said.

''Yeah, I noticed that.''  
''How?''  
''My pillow gets the smell of your perfume.''

''Oh. Do you mind that?''  
''Oh no. I love that. I actually- Never mind.''  
''What?''  
''Nothing.''  
''Tell me.''  
''Well. When I was in Tulsa. I missed you so much. And when I came home and spent time with you or when you came to Tulsa I recognized that what makes me feel like home is you. And what I recognized first when you hugged me was your smell and how much that made me feel home. So sometimes when I packed my stuff for Tulsa I put some of your perfume on my pillowcase. That comforted me a little when I missed you at night.''

Monica looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''Please don't laugh now.'' He begged.

She just studied his face and let her eyes wonder up and down on him. Finally, she moved closer and kissed him passionately and hungrily. He broke the kiss.

''So you don't think it's pathetic?''

''Chandler, I think this is the most romantic thing anyone's ever did in my life. I can't believe I almost lost you today. Please, never scare me like that again. I can't lose you ok? I can't. When you're gone, I'm gone. I love you. I love you more than words can say. More than you can ever know. I don't think it's possible to love someone more than I love you. I need you. I need you like the air I breathe.'' She let the tears fall.

''As long as I have a say in this, you'll never lose me. I love you, too and you know it. You just don't know how much.''

''Can you do me a favor?''

''Anything you want.''

''Kiss me. However and wherever you want. Just drown me in your kisses. I need that right now.''

He just smiled and kissed her. She immediately parted her lips and slipped her tongue through his lips.

**A/N: Scream just aired in germany. I'm such a huge Courteney Cox fan btw. Although I hate these voices they use to translate it. Courteney Cox has such a nice voice but the german voice... You all should def check out the whole 9 and 10 yards too. Matthew Perry and Bruce Willis are a dream team for sure. Ok enough promotion here xD I put like a day into writing this so be kind :-) I just couldn't put Chandler in like coma or sth cause I hate people that do stuff like that. I think my work is pretty much known as easy to read and sappy as hell. But I like that. Ok enough rambling here. Care to make a girl smile by giving me some reviews? See ya soon. Xoxo Alina**


End file.
